Fusion Torpedo
Description and Usage The Plasma Torpedo is a very powerful, explosive type weapon. It fires massive, ICBM-like, missiles at their targets in an acute angle spread of 15 degrees, wreaking havoc in a massive 500 metre radius. Despite it's incredible potential of destruction, this weapon has many drawbacks. The first being a very slow moving projectile, moving at 750 metres per second it is slower than the rail driver, making it very easy for anything to move out of its path and dodge it, unless it's a Module... Even with the use of anti-matter warheads increasing its splash damage area, it only moderately increases its effectiveness in fleet vs fleet battles. It can potentially be incredibly powerful in destroying fleets as long as they're not moving, however any player with fleet vs fleet experience will attempt to dodge torpedoes. Equipping high level anti-matter warheads will enhance the plasma torpedo's ability to simultaneously inflict damage to many vessels in proximity if they manage to strike the ships. Second major drawback is that it has a minimum range of 2850 Metres, any ship that passes within this threshold will not be targeted by your ships equipped with Plasma Torpedoes. Despite this, any Plasma Torpedoes will still detonate if it collides with an enemy ship inside this minimum range. Clearly, this is an atrocious weapon to use in fleet vs fleet battles because of its minimum range as well as its slow speed. However, it is one of the best weapons to use when attacking a base. Combined with a destroyer's 150% range bonus, this weapon's 4,750 metres maximum range will be increased to 7,125 metres. Because modules can't move, all plasma torpedoes will have a 100% accuracy and can annihilate bases. Other usage of the plasma torpedo is in cargoing, NPC ships except for battleships do not attempt to evade the torpedoes, making them a fairly ideal weapon when fighting cargo fleets. Beware of enemy ships such as VEGA cruisers which will enter the minimum range and attack without repercussion. Trivia *The splash damage will not harm your own ships. *Despite the amount of missile barrels increasing in the imagery field for the different levels of plasma torpedoes, the fire rate and payload remain constant, the only thing that changes, among all levels is the damage per shot. *Early in closed beta, due to complaints about this weapon formerly being overpowered its weapon's range and DPS were severly reduced as well as its tonnage increased, spread was also added. *Despite the change being fueled by complaints, many had complaints afterwards due to the severity of the change. *Creeper Torpedo is lighter and has more DPS then Plasma Torpeado Level 5, the only drawback is having slightly less range. Gallery Plasma Torpedo.png|Old version of the plasma torpedo Torpedovsgenesis.png|You can usually dodge plasma torpedoes with any ship...Usually. torpvsfleet.png|Plasma torpedoes fired at enemy warships. Do not ever try this at home. doubletorpdps.png|Double torp dps doubletorpdps1.png|Battleships can fire from both sides simultaneously with any weapon. doubletorpdps2.png|Ditto. Category:Ship Weapons Category:Vega Conflict Category:Explosive Weapons Category:Miner Rebellion